1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus includes a plurality of pixels. In correspondence with each pixel, the solid-state imaging apparatus includes a photoelectric conversion portion formed on a substrate, and a microlens arranged above the photoelectric conversion portion. The solid-state imaging apparatus can further include an inner lens interposed between the photoelectric conversion portion and the microlens. The inner lens refracts light entering the peripheral portion of the microlens toward the photoelectric conversion portion. This structure improves the light sensitivity in each pixel.
If inner lenses have variations of the lens height (distance from the bottom face to top of the inner lens) between pixels, a light sensitivity difference is generated between the pixels. For example, this may lead to poor image quality such as color non-uniformity arising from a difference between signal values from respective pixels even when uniform light enters the solid-state imaging apparatus.